Message Wall Greeting:Raymond119992
Welcome to my forum where I talk about things for future bloons tower defense games! If your reading this ninja kiwi then make these ideas once I type game name (Except this one and the next one) Game Name (That rhymes): Bloons Tower defense 7 Qd: Quadrillion Bloons (Sorted by first appearance): Red bloon, Blue bloon, Green Bloon, Yellow bloon, Pink Bloon, Black Bloon, Orange bloon, Purple bloon, White bloon, Lead bloon, copper bloon, silver bloon, iron bloon, gold bloon, diamond bloon, platinum bloon, nano bloon, steel bloon, zebra bloon, Rainbow bloon, Clay bloon, Radium Bloon, Radioactive bloon, MOAB, BFB, ZOMG, DDT, BAD, GOOD, DOW. Orange bloon: Immune to fire, Releases 1 Black bloon when popped Purple bloon (I Edited a bit): Immune to Plasma, Releases 1 Orange bloon when popped Copper bloon, Lead properties, Releases 2 Lead bloons when popped Silver bloon, Lead Properties and immune to lasers, Releases 2 Lead bloons when popped Iron Bloon: Lead and black properties, releases 5 Black bloons and 2 Lead bloons when popped gold bloon: Lead properties, 5 hits to destroy, Instant death when popped Diamond bloon: Iron and Orange Properties, Releases 4 Lead bloons and 10 Gold bloons when popped Platinum Bloon: Diamond properties, Releases 20 Blue bloons when popped Nano bloon: Gold and Lead properties, when towers hit it they lose 1 HP, releases 10 Pink bloons and 200 platinum bloons when popped Steel Bloon: Nano and Purple Properties, Releases 50 Red bloons when popped Clay bloon: The ceramic bloon Radium bloon: Clay and purple properties, when monkeys hit it they lose 10 HP, Releases 1 Clay bloon when popped Radioactive bloon: when monkeys hit it they lose 20 HP, releases 10 radium bloons when popped Note: Moab class bloons now release 4 of the previous moab class bloon when popped DDT (I edited a bit): MOAB class bloon with pink and lead properties, takes 20 hits to pop BAD (I edited a bit) Stands for Big Air Destroyer GOOD: Stands for Great option of death, Takes 1000 Hits to pop DOW: Stands for Destroyer of worlds, When a tower hits it the tower loses 100 HP, Takes 1111 Hits to pop MOAB class bloon with DDT and Steel Properties Rounds: 1: 10 Red X 10 2: Red X 50 3: Red X 10 Blue X 5 Red X 1 Blue X 20 Red X 3 4: Blue X3 Red X3 Blue X1 Round notes: 3: blues inbound! 9: Pinks will come at this round HP: All towers have this, It can be seen by tapping the tower with the HP you want to see, When A tower’s HP is zero they are sold but you don’t get money, All monkeys have 100 HP, All Non-Monkey towers have 1000 HP. Towers (Sorted by price): Dart Monkey, Tack Shooter, Bomb Tower, Ice Monkey, Boomerang Thrower, Ninja Monkey, Glue Gunner, Sniper Monkey, Shadow Monkey, Doctor Monkey, Friendly Moab, Archer Monkey, Monkey Ace, Monkey Engineer, Monkey Buccaneer, Cobra, Pineapple Factory, Spike Factory, Monkey Sub, Wizard Monkey, Alchemist, Bloonchipper, Dartling gun, Druid, Pyro Monkey, Quad Cannon, Heli Pilot, Banana Farm, Mortar Tower, Monkey Village, Nature Monkey, Assault Monkey, Desert Monkey, Millitary Monkey, Super Monkey Upgrades: Dart monkey: A1: Sharper Darts Cost: 180 Can pierce through 2 bloons A2: Razor Sharp Shots Cost: 300 Can pierce through 3 bloons A3: Deadly Razor (Nickname: The Sun is a Deadly Lazer) Cost: 1000 Pops 2 Layers off bloons A4: Anti-Regrow Gas Cost: 850 Every regrow bloon that comes in the red radius of the dart monkey loses it’s regrow ability A5: Javelin Thrower Cost: 4050 The Tower Throws Javelins instead of darts A6: Spiky Spears Cost: 12345 Spears With Spikes on top pierce through 20 bloons and pops 10 layers B1: Long Range Darts Cost: 85 The tower can see up too the circle of water including the bridges in Ocean Cicle Sea B2: sparkly eyes cost: 100 The dart monkey can see the entire map B3: Enhanced Eyesight Cost: 280 the tower can see camo bloons B4: Super Monkey Fan Club cost: 8000 Abillity: turns 15 nearby dart monkeys into super monkeys B5 Plasma Monkey Fan Club Abillity: Turns 15 nearby dart monkeys into plasma monkeys B6: Robo Monkey Fan Club Cost: 4300 Abillity: turns 15 nearby dart monkeys into robo monkeys C1: Spike-o-pult Cost: 330 The Dart Monkey starts using spiky balls with keep going direct to the edge C2: Juggernaut cost: 2500 The spiky balls are larger C3: Super Juggernaut cost: 3000 The Spiky balls do 5 Layers of damage C4: Ultra Juggernaut (Nickname: The Juggernaut Wave) Cost: 6755 fires the spiky balls rapidly C5: Hot Balls Cost: 10000 the spiky balls get fire and can pop lead bloons and frozen bloons C6: Mine Spikes Cost: 12000 The spiky balls explode when they hit a bloon D1: No Fortified bloons cost: 1000 Every fortified bloon hit by a dart from this tower loses it’s fortified ability D2: Double Dart Cost: 1100 The tower throws 2 darts at a time D3: Triple Shot Cost: 1200 The tower throws 3 darts at a time D4: Quad Dart Cost: 1300 Abillity: the Tower Starts throwing 4 darts at a time D5: Five Shots (Nickname: Five Little Darts) Cost: 1400 Abillity: the tower starts throwing 5 darts at a time Cost: D6: Six Throws Cost: 1500 Abillity: The tower starts throwing 6 darts at a time Tack Shooter: A1 Faster Shooting Cost: 110 The tack shooter fires faster A2 Even Faster Shooting Cost: 285 The tack shooter fires even faster Cobra: A1: Wired funds Cost: 255 can pierce through 3 bloons A2: Bloon Adjusment Cost: 555 All camo bloons, regrow bloons, and fortified bloons have a 1 in 100% chance of not having camo, regrow, or fortified properties and a 1 in 1000 chance for a lead family bloon to be a black bloon and a ceramic bloon to be a rainbow bloon Road Items (Sorted by rank gotten): Road Spikes, Exploding Pineapples, Bloonberry Bush, Monkey Glue, Bloon trap, Freezing Ice, Bomb Road item stuff: Road spikes: Rank 5 Costs 30 Exploding Pineapples: Rank 14 Costs 25 Bloonberry Bush: Rank 15 Costs 100 Placeable Glue: Rank 20 Costs 30 Bloon Trap: Rank 25 Costs 1000 Freezing Ice: Rank 40 Costs 5 Bomb: Rank 45 Costs 100 Special agents (Sorted by cost): Thrive, Time Stop, Banana Farmer, Terrorizer, Warater, Bee Keeper, Pontoon, Portable Lake, Cash drop, Bloonsday device, Bloontonium touch, Millionairizer Exclusive 5th Branches: Dart monkey: X1: Bader than ever cost: 240B 1 shots all Bads X2: Gooder than ever cost: 5T 1 shots all Goods X3: Destroyer Dose Cost: 100Q 1 Shots all Dows giving the dart monkey lead popping power X4: Cluster Dart Party Cost: 555Qd any dart that hits a bloon Makes the dart split into 1000 other darts that cluster together X5: Nuke Reaction Cost: 5M all Primary monkey ace abillities used makes the dart monkey use darts that make giant explosions popping 100 layers for 5 seconds X6: God Bless Monkeyinia Cost: 999Q The rest of room for towers get filled with 6-3-0-0 Dart Monkeys Tack Shooter: X1: Hot Shots cost: 100 Tacks can pop lead bloons X2: Burning shots cost: 100 Tacks are on fire making them light bloons on fire for 10 layers and popping one layer every 1 and a quarter seconds X3: Core shots cost: 100 Fire lasts forever X4: Burner cost: 755 The tower loses its bloon fire lighting tacks and replaces them with fireballs X5: Ring of fire cost: 6000 The tower shoots fire in all directions X6: Inferno ring cost: 15675 the fire ring keeps going outside of the towers range instead of inside the range but when the fire ring hits a bloon from the inside of the range the bloon loses 10 layers instead of 1 Bomb Tower: X1: Black boom cost: 1020 shoots darts at the same time bombs are shot X2: Smoke side (nickname: let me say smarvelous smoke) cost: 5555 every bomb that hits a bloon releases smoke diagonally to the right of the screen doings 3 layers of damage to all bloons and towers in the smoke X3: Sabotaged cost: 1000 all moab class bloons turn into the bloon that is the same color as them while the good turns into a camo purple the dow turns into a fortifed lead and the ddt turns into a lead X4: Bloon X popper cost: 40000 all bloons that come on screen turn into camo regrow fortified leads X5: Boomer cost: 3000 all bloons hit by a projectile turn into reds X6: Fatal fight cost: 10M all bloons hit by a bomb pops 1 layer off of every bloon on screen Special agent Upgrades: NOTE: ALL SPECIAL AGENTS THAT ARE NOT VISIBLE ON SCREEN OR ARE TAPPED TO ACTIVATE DO NOT HAVE UPGRADES! Banana Farmer: 1: Slippery bananas (Nickname: You Slip and slide on these banana peels) Cost: 1000 The Monkey Farmer Pro (Description: The agent shoots bananas out every time a banana is collected by it lasting 10 seconds making any bloon going on the banana peel go backwards for a quarter of a second 2: Worth it Cost: 20000 Ability: Sells all banana farms in range with all banana farms worth 10000 and every upgrade making it worth 100 more money 3: Intense Attack Cost: 300 The Agent starts poking 1 layer off of bloons when the agent is not in range of any banana farm 4: Truce Cost: 5Q Abillity: skips 100 rounds giving you 100Q money Bee Keeper: 1: Faster Bees cost: 85 bees move faster 2: Rangement cost: 200 ability: all bloons on screen but the yellow bloon and gold bloon are covered in bees for 5 seconds 3: more bees cost: 70 the bee keeper shoots out 20 bees instead of 1 4: Long range bees cost: 200 abillity: the bee keeper can see all of the screen for 20 seconds Pontoon: 1: Increasement cost: 100 any tower on the pontoon gets more range 2: sacrifice cost: 250 abillity: the next 100 rounds are skipped and you get 50Q money 3: cannon extension cost: 555 the agent can attack with bombs and pop leads 4: crusher cost: 2000 abillity: the pontoon crushes all bloons on screen Portable Lake: 1: Shredded bloons cost: 300 all bloons that get near the agent are popped 2: Octack (Nickname: It came from below!) cost: 200 abillity: a tentacle comes out of the agent popping any bloon that goes near it 3: N.O. Cost: 500 Neo Octopuses fly out slowing down any bloon they touch 4: Antinomy paradox cost: 20000 abillity: for 10 seconds all bloons are frozen trying to solve the grandfather paradox Maps: Begginer: Monkey meadow, Monkey lane, park path, alpine lake, swirling swish, Six Feet, Advancement made, Tower of terror, Cliff Double, Space Trulin’